Leap
by Addelia
Summary: Meagan Tyalors is searching for her dad. She wants to find someon who knows him, so she she goes for the next best thing. A monster. Will she find her father? Or will she be stuck in hell for the remains of her life? Find out in Leap.
1. Chapter 1

**Sam and Dean Winchester sat outside Faith Hall elementary monitoring the school cameras. **

"You know Sam, the shape shifter might not show up at all. It could be just a faker."

"I know Dean. Wait! That girl there. The man behind her. He's avoiding the cameras."

"At least it's a lead. Let's go."

The brothers jumped out of the car and ran toward the back of the school. They heard a scream So they picked up the pace. They rounded the corner to find the girl from the camera leaning against the brick wall. She was nursing a badly scratched arm.

"Damn." she whispered.

Sam stepped forward and put a hand on hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?"

"No!" she screamed, "I just lost the damn monster! It was my only lead."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she pulled away from Sam.

"Your only lead for what?"

She curled up in ball. She muttered something.

"What?" Dean demanded.

She looked up and her eyes sparkled with tears.

"Finding my dad."

"Who's your dad?" Sam asked.

"I dunno. That damn monster got away before I could get his name out."

"What monster?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try us," Dean replied without missing a beat.

"There are creatures here. There is one imparticular. It's called a shapeshifter. It sheds its skin when it changes. Ive found piles of it int he janitor's closet. I've been trying to find it so I can find my dad."

Sam and Dean shared a look.

"Who are you?"

"Meagan. I'm Meagan Taylors. My mother died when I was 10. I've been in foster care for two years. Ten families. If I find my real dad, he might not send me away. He might love me."

"Listen," Sam said, "Why don't we get you home? We need to talk to your mother."

The little girl fumed. "I'm telling the truth! That thing, it's real!"

"Come on. We'll take you home."

"No. I am going to find it weather or not you believe me."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and nodded. Then Sam slung the girl over his shoulder and ran back toward the car. She cussed and screamed the whole way. When he got to the car he threw her into the back and locked the doors.

"Let me out! I can get you arrested for kidnapping!"

Dean closed his eyes and clenched his fist. This girl was really getting on his nerves. When they pulled into the drive way Sam let the girl out.

"Now. When we go inside, go to your room. We need to talk to your mother."

Her face was red, but she managed to nod. They got out of the car and knocked on the door. A red head woman opened the door. She gasped and enveloped Meagan in a hug.

"Ma'am. We found your daughter lost in an alley. Can we ask you some questions?" Dean asked.

"Of course! Meagan go to your room and start your homework. Dinner will be ready soon," she turned to the boys. "Please. Come in."


	2. Chapter 2

**"Can you help her?" The woman was trembling. **

"With what?" Sam stared at the woman.

"I-I found something in her room. I was cleaning her room and I opened this big wooden chest she had been bringing with her all her life. Her mother made it for her. But, in the chest, she had a journal- and under that, she- she had weapons. Rows and rows of guns, swords and knives. She even had a bomb!" the woman was now on hysterics.

"Does she know about this?" Dean asked her.

"No. I never told her, and I didn't want to make her mad by getting rid of the weapons. She scares me sometimes. All her talk about demons, and vampires! Can you help her?"

"We'll see. May we speak with your daughter?"

"Of course. Shes upstairs in her room."

The trio walked up the stairs and to the last room in the hallway. Sam opened the door and walked into the room. The window was open and Meagan was nowhere to be seen.

Dean ran to the wooden chest an flung it open.

"Ma'am. Quick, tell us what's missing."

"Um, the knife, a-and the bomb. Her journals gone to," the woman trembled.

"Ma'am, we will find your daughter. Just wait here." Sam said calmly.

"Wait! I have to show you something first!"

Dean rolled his eyes and followed the woman down the stairs.

"Here we are!" The woman nodded to a big metal box and she unlatched the top. She pulled something out of the box, but Dean couldn't see what it was. Then she turned around.

"Well Dean Winchester. We have a problem." In her hands was a big silver knife.

"What do you want with Meagan?" Dean asked as he reached for his gun. The woman's eyes were black.

"To Stop her from finding her father. If she does, then she might have the power to over throw us all. She has demon blood running through her. She hates her power, but after Sam, we needed a new vessel. Something to save us from dying on the earthly plane. So Dean. Drop your pretty little gun an we can be off. Or I can kill you now."

Dean scoffed.

"I think I'll just kill you, you bitch!"

The shot rang out through the building and black smoke came billowing out of her mouth. When the smoke was gone, the woman opened her eyes.

"Oh! Hello, can I help you? Aeg! My leg seems to be shot. Could you be a dear and get me to the hospital?"

Dean helped the woman up and steered her to the car. Once she was safely at the hospital Sam and Dean drove back to the house.

"Where do you think she is?"

"She probably went back to the school to find the shapeshifter."

"Then let's go!"


End file.
